Snowfall
by Lady Ashwinder
Summary: Sōma Haruhi, the secretary of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee as well as the best and only friend of Hibari Kyōya knew that after that encounter with that baby, everything would change. He just didn't expect to be drawn into the chaos of the Vongola family. Hibari/Harry pairing
1. Chapter I: Sōma Haruhi, the Secretary

**Author's Note:** This is the answer to a prompt created by **phoenixfyre2552**. Any credit for the basic idea for this work of fiction is to be given to aforementioned person.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano for respective works. I'm just borrowing said works, not with the intent of making a profit, but to entertain the few individuals who actually read my attempts at storytelling.

**Summary:** Sōma Haruhi, the secretary of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee as well as the best and only friend of Hibari Kyōya knew that after that encounter with that baby, everything would change. He just didn't expect to be drawn into the chaos of the Vongola family, much less becoming a Guardian for the Tsunayoshi Sawada or Dame-Tsuna, whom was to be the next boss of said mafia family.

**Warning:** This story contains blood, extreme violence, offensive language, homosexual content, etc. If any of these offend you, then I would kindly advise you to not go beyond this point. If you continue and then get upset about it anyway, then I don't want to know about it at all. You should've known better and accepted my warning.

~0o0~

He had been named Haruhi when he was taken in by his adoptive father, Sōma Mikoto. While most wouldn't think much of such a thing, he would never forget the joy he felt at being given something as precious as a name. During his early years he could remember being called _freak_, _boy_, and any other name that his family could come up with to hurt him. And he hadn't even known his real name until he was being taken away from his family after they had come to Japan.

_Harry James Potter_.

For a brief moment he was happy to know his name, but with the amount of venom his relatives spat it out with as he was pulled away from them. He couldn't keep that name, because it would remind him of the past that he wished never to think of again.

So for the first time in his life, he had made a decision.

His name was no longer Harry James Potter, boy, freak, or any of those labels his family had placed upon him.

Sōma Haruhi was his name, and that was something he believed more than anything.

~0o0~

_**Snowfall**_

Chapter 1: Sōma Haruhi, the Secretary of the Disciplinary Committee and…

~0o0~

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I…I'M VERY SORRY, HIBARI-SAN!"

The air within the Student Council room was stifling and Haruhi knew exactly why. Tapping the top of the pen gently against the tabletop, he watched with amused eyes at the way the other students handled being around his best friend and leader, as if he were some kind of wild animal that would strike them for the smallest misstep.

'_Sadly I can't help but approve of their actions…'_

Hibari Kyōya could in fact be considered a wild animal, especially with the "no mercy" policy that the jet black-haired prefect implemented around the school with the disciplinary committee. The only way a normal student would be able to appease the committee's leader would be treating him as if he were a wild animal. Keep your head done and accept whatever he offered you, which were the usual tactic that was applied in his friend's case. From the corner of his eye he took in the pleased smirk on Kyōya's face, and the way he shifted from his spot on the windowsill.

"Then…please continue."

Bringing his closed fist towards his mouth, Haruhi coughed in order to disguise the chuckle that wanted to burst forth from his mouth at the look of absolute relief on the girl's face. No matter how many times his witnessed it, he couldn't help but find it funny to watch just how much his friend seemed to scare everyone around them. Catching the look from his cloud grey-eyed friend, he knew that it was time to make his move.

Clearing his throat, he stood up as he felt everyone's eyes on him. A warm smile bloomed on his face, and he took the relieved looks as he always did with grace. "Just to make sure there aren't too many problems, I would like you all to sign these forms so there will be no need for future confrontations over this subject…I think it would be better for us all if we made sure of this early so no one ends up stepping on the toes of the wrong person."

That wrong person being Kyōya, which in turn means the entire Disciplinary Committee. Immediately mostly everyone agreed, and the bottle green-eyed second year was happy that he wouldn't need to have bodies removed from the property. Just as he began passing out papers to the heads of the other clubs, someone breaks through the low mutterings.

"But isn't it weird for a committee to use the reception room?"

Resisting the urge to slap a hand to his face, Haruhi turned his gaze towards the smugly smirking face of the Tree Planting Committee's president. Sighing at the boy's stupidity, the corner of his mouth twitched once the Tree Planting Committee's vice-president –_'why is he along with the other one even here when they know of Kyōya's policy for these meetings?' _– began to offer up his own two cents.

"You think so, too, Nocchi?"

Mentally getting plans together in order to have their bodies removed from the school without notice, the smiling boy heard the third member of the Tree Planting Committee –_'Seriously, these guys really want to die…two was bad enough but this is just plain disrespect!'_ – decided that his opinion needed to be inputted.

"I sense some kind of conspiracy."

Hearing his friend shift in his place on the windowsill once more, Haruhi sighed mentally as he shook his head.

The poor fools have only signed their death warrants.

"Are you from the _Friendship_ Committee," The leader of the Disciplinary Committee's cool voice chilled everyone (except for Haruhi, he only sighed in exasperation at the amount of paperwork he was bound to have to do) to the bone.

Looking over in their direction from the corner of his eye, the dark-haired prefect sneered.

"I thought we'd agreed on only having one representative from each committee being present at these meetings?"

The fact that Haruhi was the also a part of the Disciplinary Committee, besides Hibari himself making two people, wasn't brought up.

But Nocchi didn't seem to know when to get away while he was ahead.

"That's another thing, why is it that the rest of the committees are only allowed to bring one person while you can bring Sōma along with you? I'm sorry but my fellow Tree Planting Committee member is right, there seems to be some kind of conspiracy going on."

Silence reigned in the room for a few moments, and the temperature dropped as the displeasure on Hibari's face was even more pronounced. While the suicidal group of three seemed to feel proud for standing up to what they deemed as the tyrant group of the school, the other groups looked as if they would rather be anywhere but in this room at this moment. Deciding that enough was enough; the green-eyed boy cleared his throat once more and prepared to lay his full charm onto the group.

He needed to end this now before his friend decided to take the idiot trio out in front of witnesses.

'_I'll just tell him to take care of them behind the school.'_

"I'm sorry that you seem to believe that Nocchi-_san_, but there is no conspiracy going on in the slightest. The simple fact is that the Disciplinary Committee is a very large group, and as such we require the use of the largest room in order to guarantee the smooth efficiency of our operations that is necessary for us to do our duty to Namimori Middle School."

Looking around at everyone, he was pleased to see that he was soothing the frazzled nerves of the other committee members around the table. Peering over the thin-rimmed circular glasses upon the bridge of his nose, the second-year placed a hand against his chest.

"As for my presence here in the committee, I am the one in charge of forwarding all of the information on decisions made here to the teachers and staff as well as being a mediator in case any agreements cannot be reached among us."

Clapping his hands, everyone blinked as they were forced out of their dazes that were induced by Haruhi's words.

"Well it's clear that there is nothing much else to discuss and so I can say that we can draw this meeting to a close."

Everyone (besides Hibari) stood up and bowed towards Haruhi whom waved them off with a smile. Nocchi and the rest of the Tree Planting Committee snorted before leaving, which caused many DC members standing just outside of the room to a scowl. The sooty-haired teen secretary could only sigh when he felt a spike of killing intent come from his president.

'_Yep, there is definitely going to be some paperwork that I'll have to take care of…especially some damage control once Kyōya is done with those ignorant fools.'_

Twenty minutes later, Haruhi stood next to the windowsill that Hibari occupied.

Staring out of the window smiling, he took in the beat up forms of the Tree Planting Committee.

"Ah, I believe you roughed them up a bit more than I expected…what caused this besides the crowding of course Kyōya?"

A grunt was heard from the prefect, whom suddenly grabbed the other boy by his wrist and pulled Haruhi towards him until their noses brushed against each other. Staring deeply into partially standing boy's unique green eyes, the grey-eyed teen muttered as he twisted his fingers into his messy locks.

"The herbivores dared to disrespect what was mine, and in turn me…as such, I had them bitten to death."

Before he could protest to being labeled as someone's property for the thousandth time since they met, Haruhi was pulled forward into a rough kiss, which silenced him. Groaning into the action, he just let himself go as once again he was dominated by his best friend/experimental lover. Sighing mentally once more, he knew that by the time they were done that he was going to have to do paperwork in order to have this room cleaned.

'_Kyōya is so troublesome.'_

From the roof of a building a bit away from the location of the two boys, a certain baby hitman pulled his binoculars from his face as the two boys moved further into the room and out of his sight. A smirk slithered onto his face, "Hibari Kyōya and Sōma Haruhi…two perfect candidates for Dame-Tsuna's Famiglia."

~0o0~

End of Chapter 1: Sōma Haruhi, the Secretary of the Disciplinary Committee and…Hibari's Lover?!

_**Yay! I am finally done with this chapter~ **_

_**You all really have no idea how long I have been working on this chapter. Funny thing is, I rewrote it today and finished as well! O_o I really think that it was my being in school that was blocking my creative thoughts. The sadness I feel at this revelation, especially since I've already come to various revelations on my feelings about my choice of schooling. Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter, especially phoenixfyre2552 whose prompt is the reason this story exists!**_


	2. Chapter II: Reception Room Rumble

**Author's Note:** This is the answer to a prompt created by **phoenixfyre2552**. Any credit for the basic idea for this work of fiction is to be given to aforementioned person. **TNM-Writer**, I guess you could say that Harry's glasses are an almost oval shape…when I think of Harry's glasses, I think along the line of Kyouya Ōtori's glasses, but more circular? XD Don't worry, it's an unexpected question but I don't think it's too weird.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano for respective works. I'm just borrowing said works, not with the intent of making a profit, but to entertain the few individuals who actually read my attempts at storytelling.

**Summary:** Sōma Haruhi, the secretary of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee as well as the best and only friend of Hibari Kyōya knew that after that encounter with that baby, everything would change. He just didn't expect to be drawn into the chaos of the Vongola family, much less becoming a Guardian for the Tsunayoshi Sawada or Dame-Tsuna, whom was to be the next boss of said mafia family.

**Warning:** This story contains blood, extreme violence, offensive language, homosexual content, etc. If any of these offend you, then I would kindly advise you to not go beyond this point. If you continue and then get upset about it anyway, then I don't want to know about it at all. You should've known better and accepted my warning.

~0o0~

_**Snowfall**_

Chapter 2: Reception Room Rumble

~0o0~

Buttoning his shirt, Haruhi sighed as he ran his fingers through his "bed hair" in annoyance. Once again he had been unable to stop his friend from initiating another bout of sex in the school. Sometimes he couldn't help but question the almost obsessive love that Kyōya seemed to have for the school and with taking him **INSIDE** said school. It seemed that the black-haired prefect got off on taking him while on the school grounds, and prefers to take him in the kinkiest of ways. Grimacing a bit from the pain on his back from the last position, the Disciplinary Committee's secretary slipped his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with another sigh.

"I really need to explain to talk to him about restraint again it seems…"

Grumbling he went about making sure that the papers strewn about during their activities was decent. As much authority the Disciplinary Committee may have, it wouldn't look good for him to show up with stained papers. It didn't take him long for him to situate everything back to the way it was, and he motioned for some committee members who were passing by to remove anything that was too damaged to be replaced.

From the teasing glances and remarks he received, they knew exactly what happened. Of course, he didn't let it get to him, but when one of the newer members made a lewd comment; the secretary of the Disciplinary Committee only smiled with cold politeness. The others immediately bowed before him before rushing the new one out. While he continued to smile, he kept a small note in the back of his mind to request Kyōya's permission to have a talk with the newer recruits.

'_It seems like I'll be forced to show a firmer hand so they'll know not to ever try such a thing again.'_

That was one thing that was a downside to the recruitment of new members. It seemed that because of his position in the DC as secretary, his relationship with Kyōya, and his politeness that he would be a pushover. Anyone whom had been recruited the previous year had learned otherwise, but it seemed that he would once again have to show them why he was one of the only people the president of the DC listened to (for the most part anyway).

Just thinking of the expressions of pure terror on their faces caused the corner of his mouth to twitch before he forced it to stop. It wouldn't do for someone to come across him when he was in these kinds of moods, it wouldn't look very good for the image he presented towards the school populace.

'_Because Hibari is the dark of Namimori that haunts their every step then I am the light that keeps the darkness at bay…that's the way everyone else sees it anyway.'_

And it was the truth.

Many in the school were terrified of Hibari's ruthlessness, while they were soothed and relieved by his gentle kindness. It was what made the Disciplinary Committee gain such a firm hold over the school that it now had. While Kyōya would scare them into agreeing with their demands, he would step in and charm them to the point where they will believe it was their idea all along and give in happily. Kusakabe Tetsuya, Kyōya's second-in-command, had commented once when the two of them were alone after cleaning up the mess of the DC captain's latest victim.

"_It's very scary how well you two just…click, despite the fact that you and Kyōya-sama are just so different."_

Haruhi could remember the shock and amusement that he had felt at that moment, as well as the horrible truth that almost let slip from his lips.

"_You really think so huh, Kusakube-kun?"_

Black bangs swayed along with the wind as he snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden breeze that brushed against his neck. Straightening up, he blinked slowly as he looked at the clock and noticed the time. Cursing slightly under his breath, he checked himself over as he made his way towards the door of the Club Meeting room. Sliding the door opened, he didn't bother looking at the two DC members standing on either sides of the door. Nodding at the slight bows he received, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Inform Kusakube-kun I'm going to meet the President at the Reception Room in order to inspect it, and get our schedules put together…" with that he began to walk off before he stopped, "Ah, and before I forget, make sure to tell him that I want the entire Disciplinary Committee behind the school when club activities end today, there is a matter I would like to discuss with the new recruits."

The two boys bowed once more, shivering a little at the cold stare Haruhi sent over his shoulder as they answered him in unison, "Of course Sōma-sama!"

Haruhi tilted his head to the side and smiled before walking off. Waiting until the heard the secretary's footsteps leave the hallway, the two DC members straightened before sending each other wary looks.

Not many people knew about _**this**_ particular side of the Disciplinary Committee's secretary outside of the committee that is, and they knew exactly what that look meant. Making their way to where the Second-in-Command was, the two began to gossip like little old ladies. But no one could really blame them after all.

It has been a while since their leader's lover had felt the need to express dominance over the recruits.

~0o0~

Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling ever since Reborn had even brought up the idea of them having their own hideout within the school. Maybe it was the small smirk that had been on his face (of course that might have just been due to the pain he was feeling from his secret "autumn style" disguise stabbing Tsuna in the arm), or even the fact that any other time the baby hitman's ideas turned out to be nothing but trouble?

Whatever it was, he just couldn't shake this feeling.

It was only due to the enthusiasm that his two friends showed for the idea that the brunette even agreed in the first place.

Now here they were standing in front of the doors leading into the Reception Room, which Reborn had suggested to be their hideout. Tsuna was behind his friends Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, both of them he had recently befriended after Reborn had arrived in town to tell him his "destiny". Before that day, he had been none as nothing but "Dame-Tsuna" since as long as he could remember. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Yamamoto opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey, I didn't think we'd have such a good room…"

Behind him, Gokudera grunted as he looked at the bit of room he could see from his position. But as he moved to get further into the room, he bumped into the taller male's back as he suddenly came to a stop. Moving back a little, the silver-haired Mafioso stepped back and began to go on one of his tirades against the other boy when a voice cold voice interrupted him.

"Who are you?"

Yamamoto gulped inaudibly as he took in the sight of the male in front of him. He knew who he was, as he was sure that the rest of the school also knew. A bead of sweat formed at his temple as his usual smile feel from his lips, and was replaced with a frown.

'_He's the president of the Disciplinary Committee and ruler of the Delinquents…Hibari Kyōya!'_

Not moving a muscle, the second member of Tsuna's growing Famiglia blinked when he felt Gokudera put a hand on his shoulder and push him lightly out of the way. His eyebrows were furrowed, and a scowl was on his lips. The hazy smoke that rose from his cigarette began to fill his nose. "Who is this guy?"

Seeing the narrowing of Hibari's eyes, Yamamoto forced himself to call out towards his new friend.

"Gokudera, wait...don't!"

The shift of fabric brought the dark-haired teen's brown eyes towards the Disciplinary Committee President, whom got up from the perch he had on the back of one of the Reception Room's couches. A look of amusement filtered onto the boy's face as his grey eyes latched onto the cigarette hanging off of Gokudera's lips. Standing up straight, he tilted his head.

"Would you putt out that cigarette in front of the Disciplinary Committee President?"

For a second he said nothing, but glanced at a clock on the far left wall. Then he turned his gaze back to them, "Well even if you did do it, I won't let you go either way…I'm in need for some entertainment."

Bristling at the comment, the green-eyed half-Italian made to march forward in rage.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD?"

Hibari only watched as the smoke's smell slowly began to become apparent in the room, and a look of great distaste formed on his face. Lashing an arm out, he watched the other male's shocked expression with satisfaction as he put the cigarette out himself. Immediately after, he smirked as the other moved back with a fear lightning up in his eyes.

"WHAT IS THIS GUY!?"

Coming into a pose, Hibari slowly brought up one of his Tonfa as he glanced at them from the corner of his eye. Haruhi hadn't made it to the Reception Room for whatever reason, and taking care of these herbivores before he showed up would serve as great entertainment. Well that and allowed him to blow off a little more steam.

'_And if that omnivore complains about cleaning up bodies, then I'll blame it on him.'_

Mentally chuckling at the assured exasperation his lover would show when he would have to perform his clean up duties once more before the day was over. Just the thought of what he would do later sent a pleasant chill down his spine, but he didn't allow it to show in front of his prey.

"I really hate weak herbivorous animals that form groups; whenever I see them…I really want to _**bite them to death**_."

Witnessing the frightened and wary looks on their faces, Hibari couldn't help the smirk when another voice came from behind them. As if in slow motion, he saw another herbivore come from around the baseball player and his lips curled into a smirk. Three herbivores were in front of him crowding, and so he was now allowed to let loose. Slowly moving forward, he heard the short herbivore exclaim in awe about the room before one of the other called out to him.

Striking the boy across the face with his Tonfa, the dark-haired prefect felt his blood heating up.

He was sure that his and Haruhi's upcoming spar was going to be vicious if he managed to get some blood on their new furniture. If anything the thought only caused his smirk to become even crueler.

~0o0~

Tugging on his tie, Haruhi sighed as he tightened his grip on the folders he had acquired on his way to the Reception Room. Apparently the teachers wanted to run some last minute matters things by him to discuss with Kyōya later, and so he had been stopped by the principal along the way. Now here he was finally making it to the room after having to stay and listen to proposal after proposal, with a folder filled with information as to who wanted what, etc.

Seeing the door opened, the green-eyed male blinked as he slowly walked over to it. Pushing the door open completely, he was greeted with a sight that he never thought would be possible.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

Before him, a strange boy in only a pair of boxers lunged forward and caught Kyōya off guard with a punch to his face. Gaping, Harry didn't notice the folders falling out of his hands and hitting the ground before the contents spilled out. Unconsciously, a hand reached down into his pocket and he pulled out a silver cylinder. After something like that, he knew that his lover wouldn't stop until the other was dead. There were only a few people, whom have ever touched him in a fight and that number of people could be counted on one hand. Haruhi knew that the other dark-haired boy wouldn't let this lie.

Kyōya stood up shakily from the devastating punch, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. Sharp grey eyes were trained on the brown-haired boy in front of him, and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Can I kill you?"

Both of his Tonfa were now out, and Haruhi knew that he meant business. Without waiting for another second, Haruhi quickly rushed over towards them, and placed himself between Kyōya and the boy. In his hands, the cylinder was now a Bō staff as he came to block the Tonfa strike that would've knocked the intended target off his feet. Behind them, the boy who seemed to snap out of some kind of daze squawked in surprise and fell onto his butt. Wide brown eyes stared up at them, before they turned to the two bodies Haruhi hadn't noticed until that moment.

"HIIIIEEEEE! Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun!"

Tuning him out, green eyes turned to stare into grey. Frowning, he noticed the wildness still lingering in the other DC member's eyes. Mentally, he sighed when he thought of what he would probably end up doing to calm him down once more. "Kyōya cut this out and calm down…I don't want any blood getting on the furniture, and if you get some on there then I will make sure that you'll regret it." For a moment it seemed like the other was going to refuse just to see if he would follow through with his threat, when someone's voice ended their moment.

"That's enough; the two of you are obviously strong…though I'm sad to say that I didn't get to see much from you Sōma Haruhi."

The two of them turned to see a baby in a suit and fedora sitting on the windowsill, Harry's eyes widened a tad while Kyōya only frowned at the interruption. Spinning on the ball of his foot, the prefect stared straight on at the baby.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm very irritated right now…so would you sit there and wait for me to bite you to death?"

In the blink of an eye, he directly in front of the baby with his Tonfa rose before Haruhi and the three other boys could do something. Much to Haruhi's shock and the other boys' relief, the baby blocked the blow effortlessly with a bladed sai. From the "Wao" that slipped from his lover's lips, the Disciplinary Committee secretary knew that he was impressed with the baby's apparent strength as well himself.

But before anyone could make a move, the baby suddenly jumped back and pulled out a bomb from his pocket. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and alarm as the baby smirked, "Let's break up."

With that, he tossed the bomb into the room and in that split second Haruhi moved towards Kyōya while the other boys ran out of the room. Just as the boys made it out of the room, a large explosion shook the building.

~0o0~

Tsuna squawked in disbelief as he stared at Reborn's straight face.

He was right!

The hitman had set them up intentionally just to meet Hibari Kyōya and Sōma Haruhi. Reborn's reason behind it was that they needed real battle experience. Tsuna would admit that they were completely outclassed, but he still thought it was wrong for them to be thrown into that kind of situation. Especially against such a powerful opponent, even Haruhi, the unofficial PR representative from the Disciplinary Committee was on a completely different level from them. He knew that if the black-haired male hadn't stopped Hibari's blow, then he would've been knocked out and halfway to the hospital. Dying will or no dying will.

"Well good job boys."

Staring at the smirking Reborn in shock, Tsuna tugged on his hair as tears of fright fell from his eyes.

"HIIIIIEEEEEE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD JOB?! I MEAN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!? YOU BLEW UP THE RECEPTION ROOM! I'M SURE THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE WILL NOW HAVE THEIR EYES ON US!"

Ignoring Tsuna's cries, Reborn turned his attention back in the direction of the Disciplinary Committee President and secretary. He had really been impressed with what he had witnessed earlier and even more so with the apparent loyalty that the latter had to the former. Many would rather leave others behind to get to safety, but Haruhi had gone towards Hibari whom was the closest to the bomb. It was that kind of strength and that kind of loyalty that was needed in Tsuna's Famiglia.

"Hibari and Sōma will surely be very useful guys in the future."

~0o0~

Sitting on the windowsill, Kyōya rested his chin onto the palm of his hand with a small smirk.

"I want to see that baby again."

Suddenly a hiss slipped through his lips, and he narrowed a glare at the equally glaring Haruhi. The other boy had been putting alcohol on an injury he received from the blast with jabbing stabs with a swab.

"Yes, because wanting to see a baby that almost blew us up again should be something to hope for."

Muttering under his breath, Haruhi walked away with his first aid kit while turning his attention to the DC members who were tidying up the room. Thankfully there still some furniture that was salvageable, but he knew that they were going to have to pay for the damages. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the spectacle-wearing youth sighed.

'_I can just tell that Kyōya's want to fight that baby is going to bring us nothing but trouble.'_

Making his way to the door leading out of the Reception Room, he then gasped as he remembered something. Turning to look at the floor, he the burnt folder that once contained the proposals he was supposed to review and slapped a hand to his forehead.

Yep…he could already feel a headache coming on.

~0o0~

End of Chapter 2: Reception Room Rumble….and the Demolition of Paperwork?!

**Finally I am done with this chapter, seriously you guys have no idea how hard it is to work my way through the **_**Daily Life Arc**_**. I can't wait to get to the action, to the meat of the story. This is just the bread. I can promise you that there will probably only be two to three chapters left of the Daily Life Arc before he dive head first into the **_**Kokuyo Arc**_**. Hopefully you'll stick around until that time. **

**Well see you guys later! **


End file.
